To Drive The Cold Winter Away
by elbereth-stargazer
Summary: Una manera especial para los Santos de celebrar Navidad, centrada en Camus. Historia original de Kamiya-Sensei, yo sólo la traduje
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer del Autor: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, únicamente Arianne y Cora son de mi propiedad.

Disclaimer del traductor: El siguiente fin no es de mi autoría, le corresponde en su totalidad a Kamiya-Sensei quien me ha dado su consentimiento para traducir esta genial historia. Para entender un poco la línea temporal en la que se desarrolla es necesario haber leído otro de sus fics "Hell Is But a Passage" ya que esta historia tiene lugar al final de esa, además de que entenderán quienes son Cora y Arianne. Si quieren que lo traduzca basta con pedirlo ^.^ se los recomiendo porque es una muy buena historia, sobre todo si eres fan de Camus.

Como panorama general, los caballeros dorados han sido revividos, ahora disfrutan a su manera de esta nueva oportunidad en el santuario y Shion ocupa su lugar como el Patriarca.

TO DRIVE THE COLD WINTER AWAY

Capítulo I

Cada año es lo mismo. El frío se desliza hacia todos, obligándonos a cerrar puertas desde temprano, protegiendo nuestros frágiles cuerpos bajo gruesas capas de ropa. El aire se torna fresco y la luna y las estrellas brillan de una manera más especial de cómo lo hacen durante los días de verano. Si eres observador, casi puedes ver más allá del blanco camino de Vía Láctea en las noches dominadas por la oscuridad de una luna nueva. Un polvo divino cae desde el cielo y los cristales de las ventanas se cubren de escarcha para deleite de los niños. El hielo cubre los lagos y ríos, invitándonos a sacar los patines para un paseo en su cristalina superficie. Todo se convierte en una fantasía de blancos y diamantes de hielo, ambos solitarios y al mismo tiempo, hermosos, dejando a los árboles libres de su follaje a excepción de los orgullosos pinos y abetos.

Así, a pesar que la blancura pareciera cubrir el mundo con su paz y silencio, las luces comienzan a aparecer por la ciudad, las canciones emergen en las calles y la gente sale a felicitarse: tanto amigos como viejos enemigos, con deseos de alegría y bendiciones sin distinción. Es un tiempo de dicha y gozo. Verde follaje servirá de decoración para las pálidas paredes de las casas, acebo y muérdago colgarán de sus techos.

Es la época donde puedes comer dulces sin importar cuantos, la época favorita de los fabricantes de chocolate y pasteleros quienes hacen los más extraordinarios postres de la temporada, cada año tratando de superarse a sí mismos. Cocineros de cada rincón de la ciudad ofrecerán sus mejores cenas y platillos para oler y degustar mientras hombres y mujeres pasean por ahí, llenando las buenas vinaterías mientras los niños corretean por las jugueterías con grandes sonrisas sobre sus rostros.

Si, cada temporada navideña es igual, marcada por la felicidad de las festividades de Navidad y Año Nuevo, momento en el que todos se reúnen alrededor del fuego y comparten historias de días pasados y los que vendrán. Aún en las frías y desoladas llanuras de Siberia, Camus conocía como es la Navidad pero nunca admitiría que la disfrutaba. La Navidad era el momento para los que tienen familia y amigos con quien compartirla, y él no los tenía. La Navidad le había cerrado de golpe la puerta en la cara, dejándolo afuera como los vientos helados de las noches invernales, solo con la nieve y el hielo. Alguna vez fue conocido como El Príncipe del Invierno. Eso es lo que él era. Invierno… Ahuyentado como el frío por las puertas desnudas y las ventanas, abandonado en el exterior, rechazado de la acogedora y tibia atmósfera del interior donde reunidos alrededor del fuego los amigos y familiares disfrutan de su compañía.

En silencio, el Santo de Acuario se alejó de la villa, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a la ciudad en su camino de vuelta a las Doce Casas. Una vez más la Navidad haría eco con el frío y su soledad. No había posibilidades de que esa situación fuera a cambiar, ni siquiera con la fiesta que Shion daría en la Cámara del Patriarca. Sería tan artificial. Muchos de ellos difícilmente eran amigos; no existía naturalidad en aquella reunión por esa festividad. Incluso dudaba en asistir. Prefería quedarse en compañía de sus libros, acomodado frente al fuego y a gusto con su sola compañía. Definitivamente, eso iría mucho mejor con él en una fría noche de Navidad, permanecer en soledad junto al fuego en la compañía de sus libros.

Mu nunca había conocido el significado de la Navidad al haber dejado el Santuario a muy temprana edad e irse a las montañas del Tibet al palacio de Jamir. Todo lo que sabía era que se trataba de una festividad religiosa, algo realmente incompatible con su deber debido a que ellos eran los caballeros de una diosa pagana. Aun así le gustaba el ambiente y las sensaciones que esta fiesta traía y él se encontraba en los primeros del Santuario que decoraron su Templo con adornos de colores y guirnaldas de luz, sobre todo para el contento de Kiki. Lo necesitaba, esas luces y la alegría, con todas las tragedias por las que habían pasado y las que vendrían.

Con una genuina sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, el Caballero de Aries subió las escaleras, los brazos llenos de numerosos arreglos de colores, oropeles y guías de luz, mientras Kiki corría detrás riendo con muchos y diversos paquetes brillantes. Kiki no sabía mucho acerca de la Navidad excepto por la parte de Santa Claus y descubrió que le gustaba la idea de regalos dados por un anciano barbudo el veinticinco de Diciembre de cada año. Su maestro Mu había hecho lo posible para que esta época del año le fuera especial y él siempre le estuvo agradecido por ello.

Mu esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para hacer otra excursión a Atenas acompañado por Aldebarán para elegir el árbol de Navidad para la fiesta en la Cámara del Patriarca antes de que llegara la tarde. La realidad era que nunca fue bueno para tener listas las cosas con antelación, siempre se trataba de preparaciones de último minuto. Así es, aun el Gran Mu de Aries, reparador de armaduras, no era capaz de hacer las cosas con anticipación.

El Caballero de Tauro miró a través de la puerta de su templo y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a crecer sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que algunos copos de nueve caían sobre su nariz y pestañas. ¡Resultaba ser una hermosa sorpresa! ¡Nevaría en Noche Buena! Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios mientras buscaba su abrigo y un par de botas antes de bajar hacia la Casa de Aries para buscar a Mu. Había terminado de cocinar los postres para la fiesta y esperaba que todos sus compañeros estuvieran presentes para este momento de alegría.

Así es, el alto y fornido Aldebarán de Tauro siempre había sido sensible tratándose de la Navidad. Le recordaba los días de su niñez cuando su maestro decoraba la casa e invitaba a sus amigos para la celebración. Casi se sentía como familia. Podía imaginarse la razón por la cual el Patriarca estaba organizando la fiesta de esa noche; era importante para todos recordar que ahora eran una familia, no importaba lo diferentes que fueran o todo lo que hubieran vivido. Era tiempo de olvidar lo pasado y comenzar de nuevo. ¿A caso había otra razón por la cual se les hubiera concedido una segunda oportunidad? Parecía tan evidente que podría adivinar que las razones para esta fiesta fueran pasadas por alto para la mayoría de sus compañeros. Las personas se pasan demasiado tiempo pensando, tanto que la mayoría de las veces descartan lo evidente y las cosas importantes están justo frente a ellos.

Durante el trayecto se encontró con una fría ráfaga de viento obligándolo a cubrirse con sus brazos. ¿De dónde viene este viento? Se preguntó mientras observaba la nieve girar con el viento a su alrededor. Su pregunta obtuvo una rápida respuesta al ver a un apesadumbrado Caballero de Acuario subir en su dirección.

"¿Camus?" gritó, "¡Feliz Navidad!"

Pero el Caballero de Acuario ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo, simplemente pasó junto a él sin notar su presencia. Aldebarán suspiró al mismo tiempo que volutas de aire se formaban en su boca. De pronto todo su entusiasmo acerca de la fiesta de Navidad parecía haberse ido por el mismo camino que el Caballero de Hielo. Sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron al ver a un emocionado Kiki correr hacia él, Mu caminaba tranquilamente detrás de su aprendiz, una cálida sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

"¡Aldebarán! ¡Vayamos por el árbol de Navidad! ¡Estoy ansioso por ir y decorarlo en el salón de Shion!"

Aldebarán comenzó a reír mientras Mu observaba a Kiki correr hacia el abrazo del gigante, la sonrisa continuaba sobre sus labios. Definitivamente esta era una de las muchas razones por las que la Navidad era importante para él.

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a odiar la Navidad? Saga no recordaba exactamente cuándo, pero sabía que Kanon tenía alguna relación con ello. En algún lugar de su memoria recordaba haber sido separado de su hermano en una noche de invierno, no lo había vuelto a ver hasta que se convirtió en Caballero y pudo deambular por donde quisiera. Pero Kanon había cambiado. Su hermano se había convertido era un extraño para él a pesar que los lazos de sangre permanecían. Había sido una terrible experiencia y una vez más, había sido en la víspera de Navidad. Sintió un ligero escalofrío al recordarlo.

Ser parte de una fiesta de Navidad lo asustaba en extremo y aun así no podía dejar de emocionarse, en ello veía la posibilidad de reconstruir los lazos con sus compañeros y su hermano. No mirar hacia el pasado era una lección que había aprendido a través las pruebas a las que se había enfrentado. Sabía que los dioses jamás le hubieran otorgado una segunda oportunidad si hubiera permanecido distanciado de sus amigos.

Distraídamente levantó la sábana que cubría los regalos que cuidadosamente había escogido para cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros. En el caso de algunos había sido difícil elegir, por ejemplo no tenía idea cuales eran los gustos de Mu o Dohko. Sin embargo había valido la pena. De verdad quería que la fiesta fuera memorable, significaba tanto para él. Después de todo, eran familia, ¿o no?

Kanon caminó de manera causal hacia la salida de la Casa de Géminis, pasando frente a los aposentos de Saga durante el trayecto y poco pudo contener la sonrisa al observar a su gemelo contando los regalos que tan celosamente había escondido de miradas ajenas en su habitación. Movió la cabeza y reanudó la marcha. Sabía que la fiesta significaba mucho para Saga. Después de todo había sido en una víspera de Navidad cuando las cosas cambiaron entre ellos. A pesar de haber transcurrido los años, el regalo de aquella Navidad aun permanecía en su memoria, al estar el de pie frente al árbol de Navidad, abandonado cerca de un par de regalos. De pronto su corazón se llenó de tristeza, y con el rostro lleno de melancolía fue que se atrevió a abrirlos.

La nieve caía sobre su cabellera azulada, pero no encontró consuelo en el abrazo de las flores de cristal. Observó el andar de Camus mientras se dirigía a su Templo. Algunos otros, pensó, parecen sentirse más torturados que él y su hermano.

De pronto, una pequeña mano se posó sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que se giraba sorprendido pues no esperaba visita alguna a esas horas, y se encontró sonriendo ante su invitada. Por supuesto, aun si sus vidas pasadas estuvieron llenas de oscuridad y sufrimiento, no significaba que ésta también lo estuviera. Había tantas cosas para celebrar y reunirse de nuevo era una de ellas.

Arianne le sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del suyo y recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, contemplando en silencio la caída de los copos de nieve a través de las Doce Casas del Santuario.

¿Listo para esta noche?" preguntó, con su característica firmeza en la voz, pero sin ser fría.

"No estoy seguro" contestó con incertidumbre, "Han sucedido tantas cosas que nos han separado. Reconstruir esos lazos de amistad es importante y más en esta época. Es sólo que…"

"No sabes si te aceptarán como uno de ellos, ¿o me equivoco?"

Kanon permaneció en silencio, pero ella pudo distinguir la verdad a través de su atormentado corazón.

"No te preocupes" finalmente susurró tranquilamente, "todo estará bien"

Su cálida sonrisa pudo más mientras continuaban en silencio observando la nieve caer, haciéndose más tupida.

Odiaba la Navidad, odiaba las celebraciones, odiaba las fiestas y de cualquier manera no tenía amigos. ¿Cuál era el propósito de organizar una fiesta? Despreciaba las fiestas y todo lo que conllevaba aquello. Bebidas, bailes, risas, todo lo bueno… Era tan molesto. No, aquello no significaba que no tuviera corazón, quería a sus compañeros caballeros a su manera, simplemente no le gustaba demostrarlo. Él era Máscara de la Muerte, ¡vamos! ¡Se supone que debería ser intimidante y malvado! ¿Quién lo tomaría en serio si comenzaba a decirle a la gente que en realidad si le importaban? ¡Wow! ¡Simplemente maravilloso! ¡El magnífico y aterrador Máscara de la Muerte diciéndoles a sus amigos cuánto los quería! ¡Eso sería para asustar a cualquiera!

No, de verdad, todo lo relacionado con la fiesta no era una buena idea. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a invitarlo? Por la Diosa… ¿Qué les había sucedido? Hubiera preferido permanecer muerto y vagar por los Campos Asfódelos bajo oscuro y sombrío mando de Aquiles que haber sido invitado a una fiesta de Navidad. No es que no hubiera apreciado la oferta, por supuesto, era sólo que… No, sería complicado mantener esa terrible naturaleza que todos creían que él tenía durante toda la noche en un ambiente de hermandad y felicidad. Y no había posibilidades de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia sus compañeros, ni siquiera después de haber sido revividos.

Miró por la ventana y alcanzó a ver una figura en retirada que casi alcanzaba la Casa de Escorpión. Bueno, al final si él no asistía, estaba seguro que no sería la única persona que no lo hiciera; no conocía tan bien al caballero de Acuario, pero de algo que estaba seguro que aquella persona no era del tipo que tomara parte en esas festividades. El hombre era solitario, muy parecido a él, aunque no por las mismas razones. Suspiró con pesadez y se retiró a sus habitaciones, preguntándose que clase de programación habría para esta noche en la televisión.

Aioria lanzó una palabrota entre la pila de envolturas para regalo y los listones de colores que lo rodeaban. Definitivamente lo suyo no era envolver regalos. Lo único que había conseguido hasta ahora había resultado una verdadera carnicería. ¡Su Templo entero era un caos! Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó haber envuelto dos botellas de perfume, pero sin saber a quién le pertenecían. De ninguna manera Marin estaría encantada con la última versión de la loción de Hugo Boss así como Afrodita tampoco estaría maravillado con la nueva fragancia de Dior. ¡Por la Diosa! ¡Tendría que desenvolverlos y comenzar de nuevo! ¿Por qué era un caso perdido tratándose de envoltura de regalos?

De pronto sintió una presencia acercándose a su Casa y rápidamente salió de sus habitaciones, dejando atrás el desorden que había ocasionado y no le quedó de otra más que sonreír al salir y encontrar aquella escena. Los cinco Santos de Bronce estaban ahí, usando brillantes gorros de Santa Claus y tratando desesperadamente de cargar con todos los regalos que habían preparado para la ocasión. La escena era tan inesperada que casi soltó la carcajada, pero pudo mantener la compostura.

Nunca había hecho algo para Navidad desde la muerte de su hermano y volver a reunirse era algo muy especial para él. Se sentía un poco inquieto al tener que compartir ese momento especial con los otros caballeros sobre todo cuando estaba acostumbrado a celebrarlo únicamente con su hermano. Bueno… No es que hubiera estado siempre sólo durante las celebraciones. En algunas ocasiones su hermano había invitado a uno de sus compañeros, Camus, por ejemplo. Se preguntaba si el Santo de Acuario recordaría aquellos días y pronto se encontró sonriendo tristemente. Había tanto que decirle a Camus… Sobre todo después de las cosas que habían sucedido. Era extraño lo mucho que había deseado ser tan cercano a él como lo ha sido Milo. Tal vez era porque en el pasado había tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en su amigo, pero nunca la aprovechó; antes de que la oscuridad los envolviera a todos en mentiras.

Aun observando como Hyoga golpeaba fuertemente a Seiya en la cabeza por alguna razón que a él se le escapaba, comenzó a pensar que aquella reunión con sus camaradas y la especial ocasión no era tan mala idea después de todo. Tenía la esperanza de que Camus asistiera, incluso Máscara de la Muerte. ¡Aquellos dos solitarios necesitaban entender que eran parte de la familia también! Sin embargo… Tenía que admitir… Era mucho más fácil pensar en Camus como familia que con Máscara de la Muerte. Pero, ¿quién podría saber lo que el cangrejo guardaba en su interior? Tal vez tendría un par de sorpresas para ellos.

Sonrío ante aquella idea y observó como los santos de bronce finalmente habían logrado salir de su templo, y regresó a su carnicería de envoltura de regalos y su amontonadero de listones de colores.

Shaka se arriesgó a abrir sus ojos sólo un poco cuando escuchó ruido proveniente de su salón principal. No era de sorprenderse. Eran los Santos de Bronce, por supuesto. Esos niños no comprendían lo que significaba el silencio. Sólo Ikki sabía como mantener cierta tolerancia. De hecho, era un tanto extraño imaginar a Hyoga de Cisne, quien era el más ruidoso del grupo, como alumno de Camus de Acuario, posiblemente el caballero más silencioso de todos. Aún él, Shaka, el hombre más cercano a Dios, no era tan mortalmente silencioso. Hubo momentos en los que el frío comportamiento y profundo silencio de Camus lo habían llevado por el mal camino. Incluso él se había encontrado incómodo en la presencia del Santo de Acuario cuando eran más jóvenes. En aquellos días, él no era tan calmado como ahora. Habían surgido muchas preguntas en su mente como cuál era el propósito de la vida. Ahora que regresaba a este mundo, se encontró disfrutando de la vida, junto con sus hermanos de armas aun si desgraciadamente no podría llamarlos a todos amigos, habiendo tenido aquellos pequeños enfrentamientos con la mayoría.

Mu… Mu había sido alguien por quien se había preocupado, alguien que sentía más cercano, posiblemente porque su amigo sabía como respetar su silencio y privacidad, algo con lo cual los otros tenían que lidiar. Y por supuesto estaba Aiolia. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos se dirigían a su feroz amigo. Claro, no era tan cercano a Aiolia como lo era con Mu, pero si era alguien a quien consideraba como un amigo cercano. Posiblemente fue por todas aquellas noches en las que Shaka fue el único que permaneció con el León cuando los demás lo abandonaron creyendo que su hermano era un traidor. Incluso él había creído que Aiolia podría ser un traidor también, pero fue lo suficientemente sabio para diferenciar a los dos hermanos. Las malas acciones de uno no significaban que el otro siguiera el mismo camino. Cada persona es única y diferente, sin importar si sus relaciones eran cercanas o distantes.

El Santo de Virgo suspiró aliviado cuando los Santos de Bronce finalmente abandonaron su Casa. Esta fiesta comenzaba a tornarse molesta. Él nunca en su vida había celebrado Navidad y aun no sabía si asistir o no. De hecho, estar con sus compañeros era un gran placer, pero habría otras tantas ocasiones para hacerlo. Se preguntaba, ¿porqué debía ser en Navidad? ¿Qué hacía tan especial esta época que hasta Mu de Aries decoraba su templo y hacía creer a su pequeño aprendiz que un hombre llamado Santa Cloves o algo vendría a visitarlo durante la noche y le traería regalos? ¿Por qué sus amigos simplemente no le habían ofrecido al chiquillo los regalos cuando tuvieran necesidad de hacerlo? ¡Mu de Aries por sobre todas las personas!

Suspiró por centésima vez en el día y comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad necesitaba asistir a la fiesta. Quería saber que era lo que los demás encontraban en aquella celebración y ahora que tenía menos preocupaciones en la mente, tal vez podría disfrutarlo por un momento. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y de pronto encontró la idea agradable. Ciertamente, un poco de relajación no le haría mal a nadie… Y así fue como comprendió el significado de la Navidad.

"…Si, Mu, es una brillante idea… Por supuesto, no hay problema, subiré más temprano para ayudar a acomodar todo para esta noche… ¡Oh, claro! ¡Casi lo olvido! Dile a Aldebarán que no se olvide de traer los platillos que ordené al servicio de catering francés. ¡Y que no sean almejas! ¡Geez! No tolero esas cosas. No entiendo como hay personas que pueden comerlas… Sí, claro, ¡no vemos en la noche Mu!... ¡Gracias! ¡Feliz Navidad a los tres, también!"

Finalmente, el Santo de Escorpión colgó el teléfono, riendo con ligera alegría, un gorro de Santa Claus colocado con firmeza sobre su cabeza en una manera desordenada, mientras caminaba hacia la estancia, revisando que todos los regalos que había comprado se encontraban ahí.

No es que tuviera la costumbre de celebrar Navidad, todo lo que recordaba acerca de eso era un abeto colocado en la esquina de una larga estancia cuando vivía en Tolo con su padres. Extrañaba mucho esos maravillosos días. Parecía que de pronto una nube gris había cubierto sus ojos y se hubiera llevado su felicidad.

Así era… Navidad siempre había hecho eco en su vida antes del Santuario. Celebrarla aquí ahora que todos habían regresado a la vida era algo raro de ver, pero simplemente no podía encontrar el porqué. Simplemente no se sintió correcto cuando Athena les anunció las novedades, tres semanas atrás y así, el vio la oportunidad de convivir con sus compañeros, fueran o no sus amigos. Claro, incluso Máscara de la Muerte era alguien a quien esperaba ver. Sin embargo, esperaba que el cangrejo no arruinara la fiesta.

La presencia de un frío cosmo lo hizo darse la vuelta sorprendido pues no había notado la presencia de su amigo como siempre lo ha hecho. Parecía ser que el aura de Camus se había atenuado por alguna inexplicable razón.

"¡Camus!" exclamó aliviado, "No te sentí venir. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora?"

El Santo de Acuario no respondió, simplemente miró con desdén al montón de regalos regados sobre la mesa de Milo.

"¿No me digas que también estás conforme con esto?" comentó perplejo.

"¿Por qué no debería?" Milo preguntó, sorprendido por el notorio disgusto de su amigo, "Es una ocasión especial, Camus. Todos estarán ahí y compartiremos la Navidad, juntos. Seguramente no estarás en contra de ello, ¿o sí?"

Camus simplemente resopló con enfado y escogió salir del cuarto.

"No iré, Milo, esa es mi decisión final" respondió categóricamente, "No quiero que trates de envolverme en eso de una hermandad fingida. Sólo quiero que sepas que no quiero ser interrumpido esta noche cualquiera que sea la razón a excepción de que se trate de cumplir con mi deber"

"¡Camus! ¡Vamos! Quiero decir… es Navidad"

"¿Y? Déjalo Milo. No iré"

No hubo gritos, ni vociferaron, no fue como aquellos días antes de la Batalla del Santuario donde pensó en matar a Camus por todo aquello que pasó entre él y Cora, aquella que él había aprendido a ver como su prima; pero los sentimientos y las emociones dentro de él eran muy similares a las de aquellos días pasados, no menores. Camus había sido tan frío, tan falto de cuidado al pronunciar esas palabras que seguramente algo se había roto en su interior. Había deseado tanto compartir este momento especial con aquel que veía como su mejor amigo…

La alegría que había sentido durante la llamada de Mu parecía haberse ido al mismo tiempo que el Santo de Escorpión se quitaba el sombrero. La fiesta de Navidad ya no parecía tan emocionante como había sentido en un principio. En silencio, se sentó cerca de un par de regalos que tomó y guardó en un cajón vacío debajo de la mesa. No los utilizaría esta noche.

Un suave toque en el umbral de la puerta le hizo girar la cabeza en dirección opuesta, encontrándose con un par de preocupados ojos azules.

"Dijo que no iría, ¿cierto?"

Milo asintió como respuesta mientras la decepción se reflejaba en el rostro de Hyoga.

"Hubiera querido que asistiera" murmuró con un nudo en la garganta, "Hay tanto que quisiera compartir con él"

"Yo también, Hyoga, yo también…"

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y Hyoga eligió salir dejando al Santo de Escorpión sólo con su enfado, regresando con sus impacientes amigos para compartirles las tristes noticias. De pronto, Milo se sintió cansado como si todas sus esperanzas de vivir una vida libre de preocupaciones se hubieran desvanecido con el Santo de Acuario.

Finalmente Aiolos terminaba de envolver sus regalos y pensó que ya era hora de ir en busca de Aiolia a su Templo. Esperaba que su pequeño hermano no tuviera muchos problemas con las envolturas. Sabía que su hermano no era muy afín a las manualidades y nunca le gustó tener un par de tijeras en sus manos. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y regresó a revisar que su atuendo no estuviera muy arrugado, alisándolo antes de deslizarse en un abrigo negro y un par de guantes.

La nieve dejó de caer para el momento que cruzó la puerta de su Casa y se sorprendió al encontrar a Camus.

"¡Camus!" saludó con calidez y el Acuario no pudo negarse a responder el amable saludo.

"Aiolos" murmuró por lo bajo.

El santo de mayor edad lo miró con preocupación y posó una mano de manera reconfortante sobre el hombro de su compañero.

"Camus… ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Nada" respondió liberando su hombro, "Estoy bien, Aiolos, no necesito de la ayuda de los demás, Yo…"

Aiolos esperó la respuesta de Acuario, con una mirada preocupada.

"Sólo quiero estar solo, eso es todo" terminó diciendo, "Perdóname pero… No podré acompañarlos a la fiesta esta noche. Dale mis felicitaciones al Patriarca Shion y Athena, pero no puedo hacer esto"

Al momento que Acuario se alejaba, Aiolos creyó vislumbrar una lágrima sobre la mejilla de su amigo y su corazón se encogió ante ello. Oh Camus, pensó. ¿Dónde había quedado el pequeño niño que amaba mi chocolate caliente?

Por respuesta lo único que escuchó fue el silbido del frío viento a través de sus oídos y las alegres risas de los jóvenes santos de bronce subiendo las escaleras detrás de él.

En silencio continuo su marcha hacia la guarida de Aiolia y rezó una pequeña oración por Camus. Realmente esperaba que el joven caballero los acompañara esa noche. De alguna manera sabía que el Camus de ese día no era muy diferente al que había ido a buscar a aquel orfanato junto con Shion; el pequeño niño que había llorado en los brazos de su amigo cuando había partido de Grecia; aquel que disfrutaba de beber tazas de chocolate caliente en su Templo en compañía de Aiolia; el pequeño niño que secretamente observaba al frágil Milo durante sus entrenamientos.

Como si respondiera a su llamado, el cielo fue aclarándose y el Santo de Sagitario levantó su cabeza al tiempo que una estrella fugaz atravesaba el frío cielo nocturno. Sonrió con calidez y entendía, aunque no sabía el por qué, que de alguna manera sus oraciones habían tenido una respuesta.

Shura miró con tristeza desde los escalones de su Templo como Aiolos corría hacia abajo para encontrarse con su hermano. Sin embargo se preguntaba si podría estar frente a ellos compartiendo esa festividad. Navidad por supuesto era la mejor época para pedir perdón y ser perdonado, pero de alguna manera temía que no estuviera listo para enfrentar a aquellos que había herido profundamente en el pasado. Aiolos y su hermano eran generosos y ya lo habían disculpado desde que revivieron, pero aun se sentía culpable por ello, a pesar del paso de los años.

Camus ya había pasado por ahí, apresurándose de manera extraña hacia su Templo, el Capricornio no estaba acostumbrado a ver al Acuario de esa manera. Debía estar molesto acerca de algo, pero no tenía idea del porqué. Él mismo ya tenía mucho en que pensar con sus problemas antes de intentar entender a sus compañeros santos.

Lentamente regresó a su Templo y comenzó a prepararse para la fiesta, cepillando su negra cabellera de manera ausente. Pudiera ser que Athena hiciera que esta fiesta valiera la pena, pensó, realmente necesitaba sentir nuevamente un poco de felicidad para aliviar su pena.

Era seguro que Afrodita no se perdería la ocasión de celebrar con mucha gente alrededor, fueran o no sus amigos cercanos. Después de todo, eran hermanos de armas, ¿o no? Eran como una gran familia reunida aun si no se llevaban bien del todo. Personalmente no tenía resentimientos hacia sus compañeros, pero entendía que algunos de ellos tuvieran recelo hacia su persona. No siempre había sido una persona respetable, todo el problema de haber traicionado a su Diosa, aquella que había jurado proteger.

Aún así, el Santo de Piscis sabía que aquellos días habían quedado en el pasado y los dioses les habían concedido una nueva vida. Con seguridad no arruinaría esta nueva oportunidad peleando con sus compañeros y sin sanar la enemistad que hubo entre ellos. Cierto es que se habían perdonado, pero necesitaban aprender a vivir juntos como una verdadera hermandad.

Sabía que no sería fácil, comenzando con él en primer lugar. Su personalidad era complicada en muchos aspectos, pero ellos tendrían que adaptarse a su carácter, así como él aprendería a intentar comprenderlos.

Sonrió de manera traviesa a su reflejo en el espejo, una vez se hubo aplicado una pequeña cantidad de brillo labial. Definitivamente no existía motivo para desperdiciar el tiempo en su Templo cuando podía divertirse y mucho más en buena compañía.

Arriba, en los Salones del Patriarca, Shion dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia el Templo de Acuario, la única casa que para esta hora aun tenía las luces encendidas en la mayoría de sus habitaciones. Él mismo no sabía mucho acerca de la Navidad, pero siempre había encontrado el ambiente y los sentimientos a su alrededor un tanto irresistibles y con la esperanza de darle una oportunidad a sus compañeros de disfrutar su compañía en una buena cena y una feliz celebración. Incluso el Santo de Cáncer había dejado sus habitaciones y eso no era una pequeñez, sabiendo cuanto renegaba de esas alegres reuniones.

"Otra vez preocupado por el chico, ¿no es así?"

Shion sonrió con tristeza hacia su amigo, ubicado a su lado y observando a través de la ventana las doce Casas del Santuario.

"No es Degel, Shion" el Santo de Libra comentó con calidez.

"Lo sé" Shion suspiró cansado, "Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar desear que hubiera venido y reunirse con nosotros. Eso hubiera sido más típico de Degel. Silencioso, pero presente entre sus compañeros, no se perdía un solo momento alegre que pasara"

Dokho rió con cariño por la descripción que Shion había dado de su compañero perdido, notando la tristeza que irradiaba su voz.

"Lo extraño" dijo finalmente, "pero no puedo vivir en el pasado, y tampoco tú"

"No permanezco en el pasado, Dokho, sólo me preguntaba…" Shion respondió, escogiendo finalmente cerrar la ventana, "Sólo sé que su ausencia será notada. Posiblemente no se ha dado cuenta aún, pero es parte de la familia, como todos lo somos. Podrá haber rencillas, podrá haber discusiones, pero en el fondo, cada uno de ellos se preocupa por los demás. Es una forma de simbiosis y yo sólo soy un espectador, como una figura paternal"

Sonrió lánguidamente y Dohko le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Vamos, Shion" dijo, tratando de iluminar el ambiente en el camino, "los chicos terminaron de decorar el salón y Mu y Aldebarán han traído el árbol de Navidad. Necesitas estar ahí para colocar las luces correctamente"

El Patriarca asintió en silencio, una sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro al dirigirse hacia el salón principal, deseando silenciosamente que esta idea no fuera la última si terminaba en desastre, regresaría al Cocito sin haber tenido tiempo de despedirse de nadie.


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer del Autor: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, únicamente Arianne y Cora son de mi propiedad.

Disclaimer del traductor: El siguiente fin no es de mi autoría, le corresponde en su totalidad a Lady-Susan quien me ha dado su consentimiento para traducir esta genial historia. Para entender un poco la línea temporal en la que se desarrolla es necesario haber leído otro de sus fics "Hell Is But a Passage" ya que esta historia tiene lugar al final de esa, además de que entenderán quienes son Cora y Arianne. Si quieren que lo traduzca basta con pedirlo ^.^ se los recomiendo porque es una muy buena historia, sobre todo si eres fan de Camus.

Como panorama general, los caballeros dorados han sido revividos, ahora disfrutan a su manera de esta nueva oportunidad en el santuario y Shion ocupa su lugar como el Patriarca.

TO DRIVE THE COLD WINTER AWAY

Capítulo II

Camus permanecía sentado en silencio en su biblioteca de espaldas a la pared, agazapado en su amplio sillón de cara a la chimenea. Se había dado cuenta que no era tan terrible como había imaginado permanecer solo mientras los demás festejaban sin él. De todas maneras no le gustaba la Navidad. El único recuerdo que tenía de esas festividades era del Orfanato y los días que había compartido con Cora… Por Dios, si él hubiera sabido que se convertiría en una Diosa seguramente habría mantenido su distancia, pero de alguna manera, había sido arrastrado hacia ella y ella hacia él, la Diosa de la Primavera y el Príncipe del Invierno. Apretó los dientes al tiempo que el recuerdo del rostro de Perséfone lo asaltaba. No necesitaba nada de eso en aquel momento, pensó, pasando una mano sobre sus cansados ojos, eso sólo lo lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba.

Miró en dirección a su estudio y se dio cuenta que la puerta no estaba cerrada, recordando cómo había sido Máscara de la Muerte quien había venido, gritándole y maldiciéndolo acerca de que sería mejor que subiera a la fiesta y cumpliera con su deber como él, el terrible y odia-fiestas Máscara de la Muerte, lo estaba haciendo. El Santo de Cáncer no dijo más, no es que hubiera algo más que añadir, y salió intempestivamente de la habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El Santo de Acuario suspiró y se levantó para cerrar la puerta, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una conmoción proveniente del vestíbulo. Arriesgándose a mirar, pudo captar como Aiolia, Marin y Aiolos subían hacia el Salón del Patriarca. Suspiró mientras los observaba continuar con su pequeña marcha, con los brazos llenos de paquetes. Nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, pensó, mientras regresaba a su sillón y su libro. La Navidad no fue hecha para él, se trataba de una celebración que ahuyentaba el frío… Y él era parte del invierno, ahuyentado de la Navidad como el frío lo era.

Aiolos se dio cuenta de la puerta semi abierta y sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo que el caballero se encontraba justo detrás de la puerta, mirándolos mientras pasaban. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al darse cuenta que Acuario continuaba con la decisión de no unírseles y resopló con resignación. Se preguntaba que estaría mal con su compañero…

"¿Aiolos?"

Los ojos verdes de Marin se encontraron con los propios, llenos de preocupación por el hermano mayor de su novio.

"¿Hay algo que te preocupe?" preguntó.

Aiolos simplemente devolvió una sonrisa, avergonzado, alejando con discreción su mirada.

"Es Camus, ¿cierto?"

Aiolos giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la cara de su hermano, el joven Leo sabía que había dado en el clavo.

"Sé cómo te sientes" Aiolia suspiró al mismo tiempo que posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermano de manera tranquilizante, "Yo también quisiera que él hubiera escogido venir con nosotros. Pero no podemos obligarlo, ¿o sí?"

Aiolos asintió en silencio, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que Marin le daba un abrazo amistoso.

"Vamos Aiolos, ¡los demás nos están esperando!" finalmente dijo, al tomarlo de la manga y guiarlo hacia el Templo de Capricornio.

Saga había terminado de arreglarse, había escogido usar uno de sus mejores trajes para tal ocasión y así salió hacia la entrada del Templo de Géminis. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kanon y Arianne esperando por él, sus rostros mostraban sonrisas radiantes.

"¿Pensaste que te dejaríamos ir solo?" Kanon se burló de su hermano tratando de mantener la compostura.

"Bien, ¿quién es el que siempre llega tarde, eh Kanon?" replicó, una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

"¿Yo?... Espera un momento, señor soy-más-poderoso-que-tú, ¿quién es el que tarda horas en bañarse?"

"Que… ¡Cómo TE ATREVES a decir que paso mucho tiempo en el baño como si fuera una mujer! ¡Espera a que te mande a otra dimensión, grandísimo idiota!"

"¡Oye! ¡Nunca dije que pasaras tanto tiempo en el baño como si fueras una chica, eres tú el que ha llegado a esa conclusión!"

"¡Estás tergiversando las cosas!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡Qué no!"

"¡Qué si!"

Arianne giró los ojos al cielo al tiempo que sus brazos caían dramáticamente, ¿Por qué estos dos siempre tenían que discutir?

"Vamos" dijo tratando de no reírse, "¡Será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino o llegaremos tarde!"

Le dio a Kanon un pellizco y lo arrastró mientras Saga resoplaba detrás de ellos, fingiendo molestia, sin embargo un destello de felicidad podría vislumbrarse en su mirada. No podía evitar el discutir con su hermano por cualquier idiotez, sólo por el hecho de que aquello lo divertía. Se estaba convirtiendo en una broma para él.

"¿Camus vendrá?" Kanon preguntó de pronto al tiempo de tener a la vista el Templo de Acuario.

"Observando que las luces están prendidas, lo dudo" le llegó la respuesta de Saga por detrás, frunciendo el seño en señal de frustración.

¡Qué fastidio!, pensó. Incluso Máscara de la Muerte y Shura, a juzgar por como lucían sus casas, había partido hace tiempo. Aún el rubio Buda había decidido bendecirlos con su sagrada compañía. ¿Por qué Acuario siempre tenía que complicar las cosas? ¿A caso no podía darse el lujo de un poco de diversión de vez en cuando?

Miró hacia Arianne, observando que no había contestado su pregunta y había permanecido inexpresiva, como siempre.

"Será mejor que continuemos" fue su única respuesta, "Si Camus no quiere venir, dudo que nosotros seamos quienes lo hagamos cambiar de opinión"

Saga asintió mientras Kanon suspiraba resignado. Incluso esta noche no sería posible que todos se reunieran.

Saga se sentía decepcionado por la decisión de Acuario. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ellos, por lo menos él tenía a Milo. Incluso Kanon tenía a Arianne. Él, Saga de Géminis, no tenía a alguien. Estaba solo, el traidor del Santuario, alguien a quien todos detestaban en lo profundo de sus corazones. Había manipulado a Shura, planeado el asesinato de su mejor amigo y se había distanciado de sus iguales. Seguramente sería más fácil para Acuario enfrentarse a sus compañeros que hacerlo él.

"Van a notar su ausencia" murmuró, "y se le extrañará demasiado"

"Como a cualquiera de nosotros" Kanon añadió con suavidad.

"No pueden obligarlo" Arianne tomó con gentileza la mano de Kanon y esperó a que Saga los alcanzara, "Es su decisión y tenemos que respetarla. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que cambie de parecer antes de que termine la fiesta"

"Es posible…"

Pero Saga sabía que sus palabras carecían de convicción.

Era hermoso, el salón y todas sus bellas decoraciones. Shion había elegido tener la fiesta en un salón más acogedor que el Salón Principal, aun así había sido decorado con cuidado y esmero. Aldebarán se encontraba terminando de vestir la larga mesa en uno de los salones adjuntos mientras Kiki observaba con devoción a su maestro mientras éste prendía el fuego de la chimenea. También habían traído un árbol de Navidad a aquella habitación, más pequeño que el ubicado en el Salón Principal, para que pudieran poner a debajo los regalos. El Patriarca había dejado en claro que el Salón Principal únicamente funcionaría como lugar de reunión antes de la fiesta. Toda la diversión tendría lugar adentro, en el comedor, demostrándoles que la principal finalidad de aquella noche era para que la gente fortaleciera los lazos de amistad y hermandad.

Shaka dirigió una breve mirada a su amigo peli-lila, preguntándose su debía ayudarlo, pero finalmente decidió permanecer oculto en una de las esquinas de la habitación, aun dudando de su decisión al haber asistido. Ikki y Shun habían sido dejados en la cocina al igual que Afrodita. Aparentemente el Santo de Piscis no tenía resentimiento alguno en contra de aquel que causó su muerte y estaba conforme en la convivencia además de divertirse lo mejor que podía. Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo ligeramente. Era extraño para Afrodita actuar de esa manera… Pero realmente no podía negar que lo encontraba divertido, aunque sabía que el Santo de Piscis era buen cocinero. Aún así… Era… Algo inusual.

Vislumbró por un momento a Máscara de la Muerte, quien no había saludado a nadie y corrió hacia los baños, ahí se encontraba desde hace poco más de una hora. Cualquier cosa que el Santo de Cáncer estuviera haciendo no era para aliviarlo, más bien parecía una excusa para evitar la compañía de los demás. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Era posible que Máscara de la Muerte fuera más entretenido que Afrodita, si eso pudiera imaginarse.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse al salón principal cuando Aiolos, Aiolia y Marín llegaron, cargados de regalos.

"¡Heeeey, Shaka!" la alegre voz de Aiolia se escuchó, "¡No puedo creer que hayas venido! Vi tu Templo vacío, claro, pero… ¡Wow! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!"

En el proceso, dejó caer tres paquetes y Shaka abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba la demostración de afecto por parte de su camarada. Nunca imaginó que su presencia en aquel evento pudiera tener reacción alguna, a excepción de Mu quien ya lo había saludado con una de sus típicas sonrisas y también Aldebarán, quien le dio un apretón amistoso sobre el hombro.

"Aiolia, ¡déja de hacer escándalo y ven a ayudarme!" se escuchó la callada voz de Marin detrás de una montaña de paquetes, una franca carcajada de Aioros le hizo eco.

"Dame, Marin" le ofreció después de haber depositado sus regalos debajo del árbol, "Te ayudaré, Aiolia tiene demasiados problemas con sus paquetes y no creo que esté en posición de ayudarte"

Al escuchar esto, su pequeño hermano se puso colorado, mientras Marín comentaba algo que no se alcanzó a entender y Aioros trataba de no reírse, ayudándola con sus regalos. De pronto, Aiolia sintió que su carga se hacía más ligera y volteó sorprendido para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que brillaban con entusiasmo.

"Dame" Shaka dijo con su tranquila voz, "Te ayudaré con esto"

"Gra.. ¡Gracias, Shaka!" alcanzó a responder.

De todos sus compañeros, Shaka era la última persona que hubiera pensado podría ayudarlo con sus paquetes. Por un momento se preguntó si era el verdadero Shaka a quien estaba viendo y no se trataba de una simple ilusión. Y después cayó en cuenta: ¡por la Diosa! ¡Shaka abrió los ojos! ¡Esto si que era una sorpresa! Sin embargo, cuando Shaka se volteó, sus ojos estaban otra vez cerrados y Aiolia se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño en realidad.

Finalmente fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Saga y compañía, Aiolos los alcanzó con una sonrisa sincera sobre su rostro.

"¡Arianne!" saludó, dirigiéndose hacia la única mujer del grupo y abrazándola, "¡Estoy feliz de que hayas venido, mi maestra!"

Ella se rió con suavidad y le devolvió el abrazo.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Aiolos!" contestó con ternura, "¿Acaso creías que me perdería esta ocasión tan especial, mi alumno favorito?"

Se rio ante el comentario y la liberó para dirigirse hacia Kanon, quien discretamente se había alejado un poco para dejar que se felicitaran mutuamente.

"Kanon" continuo al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del Santo de Géminis, "¡Feliz Navidad, viejo amigo!"

Kanon se sintió conmovido, no había esperado que el Santo de Sagitario recordara su vieja amistad, durante su juventud en el Santuario.

!Y Saga!" el castaño continuo, "¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ven!" ¡Quiero felicitarte como es debido!" lo reprendió.

Saga no sabía como reaccionar. Se sentía incómodo, fuera de lugar y aun así Aiolos fue tan insistente que no podía negarse.

"Aiolos" murmuró débilmente, "Feliz Navidad, mi amigo"

Las palabras parecían tan vacías, aun para él, como si ninguna alegría estuviera presente y comenzó a sentirse culpable. Sintiendo la incomodidad de su amigo, posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y gentilmente lo llevó hacia la chimenea donde Mu terminaba de prender el fuego.

"¡Saga!" se escuchó la estridente voz de Aldebarán, "¡Ja ja ja! ¡Qué bueno verte, mi amigo! ¡Oh! ¡Y también Kanon está aquí! La señorita Arianne. ¡Qué gran honor!" el Santo de Tauro sonrió con calidez a los tres recién llegados e hizo espacio para ellos cerca del fuego. Mu los recibió con su típica sonrisa y les deseo una feliz Navidad, con Kiki sentado sobre sus piernas, preguntando cuando se les permitiría abrir los regalos y porque todos traían paquetes cuando se suponía que Santa Claus era el encargado de hacerlo durante la noche. El mayor de los gemelos se encontró incapaz de ocultar su alegría ante las acciones hiperactivas del chiquillo al tiempo que Mu tornaba desesperado su vista hacia el cielo. Aldebarán se rio discretamente y se ofreció a llevar a Kiki afuera para mirar el crepúsculo, posiblemente pudieran ver el trineo de Santa Claus.

Agradecido por la ayuda, Mu le dirigió una sabia mirada y finalmente se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos, invitando a Kanon, Saga, Arianne y Aiolos a hacer lo mismo.

"¡Me alegra que todos podamos reunirnos esta noche!" finalmente dijo con júbilo, "son muy pocas las ocasiones como esta. Tengo que admitirlo, estaba ligeramente ansioso. Tenía miedo de que no vinieran" continuó, dirigiéndose a Saga, "pero tenerlos aquí hace feliz a más de una persona, ¡pueden estar seguros!"

Saga se ruborizó ligeramente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera azulada, inconsciente de las miradas se enfocaban en su dirección.

"¡Y!" Mu prosiguió, "Kanon, también me alegra verte. Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar, pero sé que eres una gran persona y espero conocerte mejor. Me atrevo a hablar en nombre de mis compañeros diciendo que eres parte de nosotros, puedes estar seguro de ello. Espero que te des cuenta de ello esta noche"

Sonrió nuevamente al otro Santo de Géminis quien se ruborizó de igual manera. Arianne apretó su mano con gentileza dándole una mirada de 'Te lo dije' que no olvidaría.

"S… ¿Saga? ¿Eres tú?"

Géminis volteó para saber quien le hablaba de esa manera y se encontró levantándose para encontrarse con otro de sus cercanos amigos con una mirada incrédula.

"Sh… ¿Shura? Yo…"

De pronto un nudo se formó en su garganta y creyó que lloraría, pero antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, el Capricornio le dio un fuerte abrazo irradiando felicidad.

"¡Saga!" se escuchó su aliviada voz, "¡Por la Diosa, creía que no vendrías! Y… ¡Aiolos!" exclamó, dándose cuenta que Sagitario estaba sentado en ese lugar, "Yo… Me siento tan estúpido…" finalizó sin convicción, ocasionando que éste último se riera entre dientes a pesar de que en sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

"¡Feliz Navidad, mis dos ridículos mejores amigos!" dijo, levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a sus amigos.

Mu los miraba con alegría, a pesar de la triste sonrisa de Kanon que no pasó desapercibida.

"Kanon…" murmuró mientras los demás los miraban, "No te culpes por lo pasado. Debemos pensar en el futuro, es lo que más importa"

Kanon asintió en silencio, incapaz de responder a las amables palabras de los demás a pesar de la reconfortante presencia de Arianne. Mu simplemente le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de irse con Aldebarán quien venía con Kiki detrás.

"¡Me pareció haber visto el trineo de Santa!" la emocionada voz del chiquillo se dejó escuchar y Aiolia sólo encontró fuerzas para exhalar un suspiro, para diversión de los demás.

"¿Dónde está Milo?"

No era la intención de Seiya llamar la atención de los presentes con esta simple pregunta, pero pronto entendió que no debió haberla formulado.

"Uh… Perdón, ¡no me hagan caso!" exclamó, haciendo movimientos negativos con la mano.

"Déjalo, Seiya, todos ya te escucharon, asume tu responsabilidad por haber hecho esa estúpida pregunta" Shiryu suspiró detrás de Pegaso, observando a Hyoga quien no había dicho palabra alguna desde su conversación con el Santo de Escorpión aparte de haberles avisado que Camus no asistiría. El Dragón sabía que debía ser muy difícil para Hyoga admitir que su querido maestro no sería parte de la fiesta. Siempre había visto a Camus como una figura paterna y al ser Navidad una fiesta familiar, saber que no estaría presente era algo difícil de enfrentar.

"Milo llegará pronto" una voz femenina rompió por detrás al tiempo que se volteaban para encontrar la delgada figura de Shaina, "Me pidió que les pidiera una disculpa por su retraso"

"Hmmmm" Shaka murmuró aclarándose la garganta, "pues bien, debemos esperarlo antes de comenzar con la cena. De cualquier manera tenemos aperitivos"

Todos miraron a Shaka con incredulidad, incluso algunos habían olvidado que Virgo se encontraba en la habitación mientras se dirigía a la cocina con los demás, sin notar los sorprendido pares de ojos centrados en su figura en retirada.

"Bueno" finalmente Shura declaró, "¡para sorpresas, esa es una sorpresa!"

Milo permanecía sentado en su cocina, mirando ausente el montón de regalos que tenía enfrente. Habían pasado unas tres horas desde la visita de Camus y aun no sabía que hacer. Ir a una fiesta sin Camus era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero esta celebración era diferente. Era una oportunidad para todos de estar juntos y convivir como hermandad.

Finalmente el Escorpión gruñó y abrió con violencia el cajón de la mesa de la cocina, sacando los regalos que había preparado para su amigo. Tomó uno y arrojó el otro al montón de regalos antes de meterlos todos a una bolsa, cargándola sobre su hombro y así salir de su Casa y no paró hasta llegar al Templo de Camus.

Recuperando el aliento, tocó suavemente la puerta de la biblioteca sin obtener respuesta. No era que esperara alguna, por supuesto. Suspiró profundamente y dejó el regalo que aun tenía en la mano dejándolo frente a la puerta.

"Camus… Sé que estás ahí"

Dentro de la biblioteca, Acuario entornó los ojos. ¿Por qué Milo debía ser tan insistente? Le había dicho claramente que no cambiaría de opinión, pasara lo que pasara.

"Camus" la voz de Milo se escuchó, "Sé que no abrirás, pero… ¡Amigo! Todos te están esperando. Sobre todo yo quiero que estés ahí. ¿Porqué? Maldita sea, eres mi mejor amigo y significa mucho para mí compartir un evento como este con alguien a quien quiero como un hermano. Ya sé que nunca te han gustado las fiestas, que detestas la convivencia con los demás y has dejado claro que hoy no quieres estar con nosotros, pero piénsalo bien. Hyoga la está pasando mal, lo mismo que yo"

No obtuvo respuesta a pesar de que Milo escuchó como su amigo se revolvía en su asiento. Esperó, pero nada sucedió. El dolor pronto se vio reflejado en su atractivo rostro y comenzó a retirarse.

"Perfecto, si realmente quieres permanecer como un chiquillo egoísta, quédate aquí. Pero no puedes evitar que deseemos tu presencia. Y… A pesar de saber que probablemente no abrirás, te dejé tu regalo frente a la puerta… Por si acaso"

Así, el Escorpión caminó en silencio hacia las estancias del Patriarca, dejando detrás a un intranquilo Camus.

La fiesta se desarrollaba como si fuera un sueño, fuera de la sentida ausencia de Camus de Acuario, Shion apuntó al tiempo que Kanon se levantaba de la mesa para servirles más vino. Incluso los gemelos de Géminis parecían haberse reconciliado con su pasado al observar lo bien que disfrutaban de la reunión con sus compañeros. Al fin Máscara de la Muerte había decidido salir de su encierro en los baños y hacía hasta lo imposible por mantener su dura personalidad, pero estaba siendo complicado sobre todo teniendo a Afrodita regañándolo todo el tiempo. Por cualquiera que fuera la razón por la cual Piscis había tomado interés en él, no cabía duda que probablemente encontrara más fácil socializar con alguien como él, quien no tenía la confianza o se había ganado la amistad de los demás.

Dohko le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Shion, pero él sólo le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Si sólo Acuario hubiera venido…

"¡Es momento de hacer una pausa y abrir los regalos!" la alegre e infantil voz de Shun se escuchó y los demás respondieron con sorpresa, un poco más ruidosos de lo normal posiblemente gracias al vino.

Pronto el ambiente se llenó con el sonido de envolturas abiertas y los "Oh's" y "Ah's" de los presentes alrededor de la mesa al tiempo que descubrían que les habían regalado.

"¡Un nuevo peine de marfil! ¡Qué bien! ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Muchas gracias, Mu!" fue la respuesta jubilosa de Afrodita al tiempo que desenvolvía el regalo de Mu.

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!" el grito de Máscara de la Muerte los asustó ocasionado que todos lo miraran, "¿Quién demonios me ha dado esta colección de Máscaras Venecianas?"

"Fui yo" Dohko respondió con su habitual calma.

"Oh…"

Aparentemente el haber descubierto que su regalo venía de parte del Santo de Libra tomó al cangrejo desprevenido.

"Son para cambiar tu decoración un poco" el Santo de Libra continuó, "Cubre las máscaras que ya tienes con estas y será más acogedor, ¿no crees?"

"Oh… ¡Pues si! Bueno… ¡Nunca había pensado de esa manera!" se aventuró a decir, incómodo, con una sonrisa ligera comenzando a dibujarse sobre sus labios, "Gracias. Y NO PIENSEN QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO EN UN MANSO GATITO, ¿LES HA QUEDADO CLARO? ¡EL HECHO DE AGRADECER A DOHKO NO ME HACE UNA BUENA PERSONA! SOY MALVADO, ¿LES QUEDÓ CLARO?"

Los demás simplemente pasaron saliva y asintieron en silencio para concentrarse en sus regalos.

"¡Feliz Navidad, hermano!" Saga habló con inquietud mientras le pasaba a su hermano un pequeño paquete, "Sé que no es mucho, pero…"

Kanon miró a su hermano sorprendido. Por supuesto sabía que Saga había comprado regalos para sus amigos, pero nunca imaginó que también hubiera pensado en él. No después de todo lo que le había hecho. Una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.

"Pues… ¡No sé qué decirte!"

"¡Nada!" fue la respuesta de Saga, "Oye, eres mi hermano después de todo, ¿o no?"

Kanon sonrió cálidamente y con rapidez desenvolvió el paquete. Dentro se encontraba un colgante grabado con la Osa Mayor.

"Tómalo con un recuerdo" Saga contestó dudoso, "de cuando acostumbrábamos observar las estrellas y buscar la constelación de la Osa Mayor"

"Gracias…" Kanon murmuró con suavidad, su voz amenazaba con romperse, "No sabes cuánto significa para mí…"

Y de pronto ambos hermanos se encontraban abrazándose, bajo la alegre mirada de sus amigos. Pero un grito aterrado rompió la tierna escena y los distrajo hacia el origen de aquel sonido.

"¡No puedo creer que me haya equivocado con sus regalos!" Aiolia gritó con horror al mirar el rostro aterrado que puso Afrodita al abrir su paquete que por supuesto no le correspondía. Ciertamente, frente a él había una enorme tarántula guardada en una caja de cristal y Máscara de la Muerte comenzó a reírse, para sorpresa de los demás.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ese sería un regalo ideal para mí!" rugió, aun riéndose.

"Emmmm" Aiolia se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, "De hecho es tu regalo" su comentario se escuchó sobre el silencio sepulcral en que todos habían caído.

"Ah…"

Entonces Máscara de la Muerte bajó la mirada hacia el regalo que había desenvuelto, encontrando una botella de Hugo Boss.

"Así que supongo la loción es para ti, Afrodita" continuó ya sin reírse, "Gracias por la araña, Aiolia. Aun así me gustaba el perfume" añadió por lo bajo sin que sus compañeros lo escucharan del todo bien, quienes no podían reprimir la risa, pero se contenían ya que no deseaban otra gritoniza por parte del Santo de Cáncer.

"Debiste haberme dicho que te ayudara a envolver los regalos" Aiolos le susurró al oído, mientras su hermano pasaba incómodamente sus manos sobre sus cortos rizos castaños.

"Pues" respondió jugando con su cabello, "¡podría haber sido peor!"

En eso Marín comenzó a reír para su descontento antes de darle un pequeño beso.

"Al menos no te equivocaste con mi regalo" susurró, "Gracias mi despistado León"

Y con eso, Aiola no pudo más que sonreír estúpidamente.

"¿Interrumpo?"

Todos dirigieron su atención a la puerta principal, el crujir de la madera al fuego era lo único que alcanzaba a escucharse sobre el silencio mortal que había caído el salón. Incluso Kiki se quedó callado. Despacio, una sonrisa comenzó a crecer en los labios de Shion al reconocer al recién llegado.

"Eres más que bienvenido, Camus de Acuario" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Lentamente y bajo la mirada de sus compañeros, Acuario ocupó el asiento vacío que le habían dejado entre Milo y Hyoga, sin atreverse a mirar a alguno de ellos como si tuviera la culpa de algo.

"No detengan los festejos por mi culpa" contestó finalmente, incómodo, "No quiero molestarlos"

Uno por uno, los caballeros regresaron su atención a los regalos, sin dejar de preguntarse que había orillado al Santo de Acuario a cambiar de opinión y acompañarlos esa noche.

"¿Porqué decidiste venir?" finalmente Milo preguntó sin rodeos. Estaba feliz por este cambio de circunstancias, sólo que no esperaba que sucediera.

"Esto" Acuario respondió enseñándole el libro que traía. Hyoga se asomó discretamente sobre el hombro de su maestro y contuvo el aliento con sorpresa: frente a él tenía "L'Etrenger" de Albert Camus.

"Este libro me fue dado alguna vez para mi cumpleaños antes de venir al Santuario. Fue alguien a quien quería y nunca la olvidaré. Me hizo dar cuenta el mucho tiempo que perdí no estando a su lado y decirle todo lo que debí antes de ser separados para siempre por nuestros destinos opuestos. No quiero desperdiciar el precioso tiempo que me han otorgado entre libros y mi solitaria persona. Tengo que disfrutar los momentos que pueda con mis amigos y con aquellas personas a quienes estimo. Tú, Milo, quien eres como mi hermano y tú, Hyoga" continuó girándose hacia su pupilo, "a quien veo como un hijo"

Hubo un largo silencio seguido a la declaración al momento que Hyoga rompía en llanto para consternación de Camus.

"Gracias, Maestro" fue lo que pudo contestar, "Siempre te he visto como un padre, pero no pensé que mi sentir fuera correspondido"

Desde la esquina donde se encontraba, Aiolos sonrió.

"Bienvenido de regreso, Camus de Acuario" murmuró.

Eran pasadas de la media noche cuando la fiesta terminó. Caminando juntos, Mu y Shaka habían permanecido en silencio, observando a Aldebarán frente a ellos quien llevaba en brazos a Kiki; el chiquillo pasaría la noche en el Templo de Tauro, para su beneplácito. Casi habían llegado a Virgo cuando Shaka rompió el silencio.

"Mu…"

"Dime Shaka" contestó el peli-lila con sorpresa al encontrarse con las pupilas azules del Buda mirándolo.

"Creo entender porqué disfrutas tanto la Navidad"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó, sin imaginarse cuál podría ser la respuesta de su amigo, pero Shaka sólo sonrió.

"Pude notar la alegría en los ojos de nuestros compañeros, la felicidad que los embargaba al estar conviviendo unos con otros. Los viejos amigos renovaron sus lazos, además de crear nuevos. Incluso Máscara de la Muerte se conmovió, a pesar de que puso todo su esfuerzo en negarlo"

Mu asintió en silencio y esperó a que el Buda continuara.

"Todo esto nos ha enseñado una gran lección de amistad y hermandad. Después de esto nada será igual. Y Mu" concluyó con felicidad brillando en sus ojos azules. "Espero con ansiedad la próxima Navidad"

Camus y Milo fueron los últimos en abandonar el Salón del Patriarca, bajando despacio las escaleras.

"La extrañas, ¿no es así?" preguntó con suavidad, sabiendo que era una respuesta complicada para su amigo.

"Aun no puedo hacerme a la idea en lo que se ha convertido" murmuró finalmente, con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

Milo asintió en silencio posando una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo para confortarlo.

"¿Quieres que me quede esta noche?" preguntó con atención.

"Gracias Milo, pero no. Estaré bien"

Ambos amigos sonrieron, a pesar de que Milo sabía que Camus sentía pena, pero por ahora no había algo que pudiera hacer para curar la tristeza del corazón de su amigo. Ya vendría el momento en que él estuviera bien de nuevo, pero sabía que eso no llegaría pronto.

Despacio alzó la cabeza hacia el negro cielo nocturno y contempló las titilantes estrellas. Así era, ya llegaría el momento, pensó, ya llegaría el momento en que todo estuviera bien.

Lentamente Athena salió de su escondite, alcanzando a Shion en el balcón mientras observaba a Escorpión y Acuario bajar las escaleras.

"Parece que la fiesta fue un éxito" comentó después de un momento, su mirada vagaba por los doce templos, "Creo que están listos"

"¿Está segura de ello, mi Señora?" Shion preguntó con cautela, "Aun tengo mis dudas…"

Saori simplemente sonrió y le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro.

"Todo estará bien, Shion. Además, estarás mejor allá que aquí"

Shion asintió distraídamente.

"Por supuesto, mi Señora, pero aun así… Tal prontitud… ¿Están listos para soportar buenos y malos tratos?"

Por respuesta, Saori se rió, una risa cálida que desvaneció las preocupaciones de Shion.

"Aprenderán" dijo confortándolo, "y pronto entenderán que no pueden vivir lejos unos de otros. Mi casa será perfecta para todos. Es mi regalo de Navidad"

Shion simplemente sonrió y se preguntó como tomarían la noticia los demás al día siguiente. ¿Será posible que les agrade el regalo de su Diosa?

De pronto se dio cuenta que la Diosa había colocado un pequeño paquete frente a él. Mirándola sorprendido, ella le murmuró:

"Feliz Navidad, Shion"

Dentro del paquete, el antiguo Santo de Aries descubrió una antigua pintura que retrataba a los anteriores Santos Dorados reunidos alrededor de su Diosa, con radiantes sonrisas sobre sus rostros.

"Athena… Gracias" murmuró.

Pero la Diosa ya se había ido, y sólo la voz de Dohko le vino como respuesta.

"¿Shion? ¿Sigues despierto?"

"¡No por mucho!" le respondió.

"¡Está bien!" le respondieron alegremente, "Me voy entonces, ¡feliz Navidad otra vez, Shion!"

"¡Feliz Navidad, Dohko!"

Pronto, las pisadas de su amigo se desvanecieron completamente y se quedó a solas con la pintura con la mirada perdida en la infinidad del estrellado cielo.

Así es, se dijo, ha sido una magnífica Navidad. Una sonrisa fue creciendo en sus labios y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad. Sin importar la reacción de sus compañeros, Athena estaba en lo correcto. Seguramente al principio lo encontrarían difícil, pero más temprano que tarde vivir juntos con su Diosa en su antigua mansión sería lo mejor para todos; esta noche había quedado probado, todos se querían sin importar sus diferencias pasadas. Si, la hermandad los mantendría juntos… para siempre.

FIN


End file.
